


Waves will crash all around but you will be safe in my arms

by PornyZiallFeels



Series: It comes and goes (in waves) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frat Boy Niall, M/M, bg larry, english major zayn, shitty attempt at butt sex, top! niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because now that he thought about it, he did vaguely recall Niall mentioning an Ashton a time or two but he hadn’t really paid the name much mind, something he did often when Niall went into frat boy mode. It was endearing for the most part but exposure to it in large spans became a bit much, not to mention last week he’d been stressing out on account of a Statistics exam he just <i>knew</i> was going to fail.</p>
<p>Niall <i>hadn’t</i> mentioned however that this Ashton bloke was his little and he <i>sure as hell</i> didn’t say anything about those dimples or that face that Niall would be in the presence of often for the next couple of weeks. Zayn sure as hell would’ve paid attention to <i>that</i> information if he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves will crash all around but you will be safe in my arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jairo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairo/gifts).



> There are so many amazing writers and fanfics on this website but every now and then you read a story that literally makes you ask yourself ‘who are you kidding’ and makes you want to hang up your typing fingers and say ‘well you had a good run old girl’ and this week I had back to back moments like this after reading [rhythm & blues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1169695%20) & [but you’re quicksand ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171676) I just sort of sat back in my chair and said now that is how Ziall is supposed to be written and it reallyreally made me not want to finish this for obvious reasons but alas I made the lovely Tangie a promise (who is another author that just slays the shit out of a good Ziall fic) so here goes nothing…

They’d been dating for a couple of months when Zayn first noticed the blonde with dimples so deep they almost rivaled that of Harry’s hanging around.  He had just been getting off work at the campus bookstore where he work studied which meant most of his wages went towards his tuition but it was easy work especially after the first few weeks of the semester were over and the rush to buy all the course-required texts died down but that also meant he had to pick up a second job so that he didn’t starve and could pay his half of the rent.

Hence why he waited tables weekends at a local Mexican restaurant called _Cosas tú mismo_ which Zayn just recently found out roughly translated to Stuff Yourself courtesy of his snickering boyfriend who for the whitest white boy he knew was crazy good with languages, Spanish in particular.

When he cut across the green headed towards the bus stop he spotted the familiar shock of bleach blonde hair followed by his infamous cackle that may or may not be Zayn favorite sound on the planet though he’d never admit it, least of all to the Irish prick who currently owned his heart.  Grinning to himself without shame he dug into the pocket of his leather jacket for his mobile, figuring he’d text Niall, see if he wanted to come round for a bit since he didn’t have any pressing school work that needed to be done that night and kind of wanted to take full advantage of it to spend time with his boyfriend.

He’d just typed out a quick _At the bus stop_ and was about to hit the send button when another loud laugh joined Niall’s own, this one as foreign as the planet mars to him, so with his forehead scrunched up in confusion and his head shot up to see that Niall wasn’t alone but walked casually in the direction of his frat house with a mysterious blonde boy about Zayn’s height perhaps taller, clad in sinfully tight skinny jeans that again Harry would be proud of, with what looked like a My Little Pony shirt to finish off his outfit.

Zayn would admit that after he and Niall finally go together he didn’t spend all that much time over at the frat house what was the point he _had_ Niall now and the frat life stillwasn’t for him, besides if Niall wanted to spend time with him he could just stop by Zayn’s apartment—where they had the luxury of privacy, something that was but a myth when they stayed in Niall’s room thanks to Louis, Harry and yes even sensible Liam was guilty of barging into the room without so much as a quick courtesy knock. Niall for the life of him cannot seem to remember to lock the bloody thing and Zayn most times is a little too uh _preoccupied_ to do it himself.

So he limited his time at the house to when he was unable to say no to Liam and his fucking puppy—more like hellhound—eyes. One day he would build up a tolerance to those things, but as it stood he was powerless. Even when he did turn up at the house for the party du’ jour it was only to make a quick appearance at the actual party before ducking into Niall’s room, his boyfriend in tow for some nookie and he hardly ever stayed long enough for breakfast the next morning.

Therefore it wasn’t exactly a surprise that Zayn missed the memo that rush month was starting and that as a Sophomore Niall was assigned his first little brother and hadn’t bothered to even fill Zayn in on the fact. No he’d had to get this information secondhand from Harry  in the middle of Soc who kept gushing about Louis’ _little_ this amazing balls bloke he called Mikey, spending most of the class bragging about how he never wore the same hair color for too long and then ticking off each color he’s had since Harry’s known him.

“Little what?” Zayn had asked, distracted as he tried to keep up with their professor and not snap his fingers at the slow speaking Harry to hurry his story along at the same time.

“Little brother.” Harry said an implied _duh_ attached at the end coupled with a quite unnecessary eye roll.

“I thought Lou had four sisters though?” He says, as he crosses the last word he’d written out and used a caret symbol to write another word to replace it.

“No, Zayn it’s a frat thing, like where have you been? Rush is starting at the house this month and each brother is assigned a new pledge as their little, you mean you haven’t met Niall’s yet?

“Uh, no…he hasn’t even mentioned anything about having a little.” Harry sat back with a cluck of his tongue.

“Huh, weird well you’ll really like him, Ashton. He plays the drums and he’s sort of wicked at it, him and Niall like to have jam sessions at like two in the morning though, which has been killer on me when I stay over and have to get up at the ass crack of dawn the next day for my Lit class but no amount of things thrown at their heads seems to work at shutting them up, believe me we’ve tried. Have you ever tried to fuck while someone attempted to play the F.r.i.e.n.d.s ‘theme song? Not sexy, let me tell you but other than that Ash is pretty ace, I’m shocked that you haven’t met him though, what’s that even about?”

_What’s that even about indeed_ , Zayn thought as he proceeded to tune his mate out as he chewed his lip and wondered himself why his boyfriend was keeping this Ashton lad a secret.

Now staring across the green at his boyfriend and the mysterious hottie, that he suspected to be Ashton his little, Zayn can’t help but narrow his eyes, knowing _exactly_ why Niall failed to mention him to Zayn let alone introduce the two them to each other…Ashton was bloody fit!

Shoving his cell back into his jacket pocket without sending the text Zayn watched as the two boys walked, laughing companionably and slapping each other in jest until Niall suddenly jumped up onto the other boy’s back to be carried piggyback the rest of the way to the house.

XXX

Niall surprises him the next night by showing up at his place baring Chinese and a new haircut that has Zayn practically drooling.

“You shaved the sides a bit.” He says, stating the obvious but still a little in shock and a lot bit turned on. Niall smiled, bashfully running a hand over his newly shorn locks.

“Erm, oh yeah, did it just today Hazza’s mate Lou stopped by right out of her classes and everyone was joking about Harry shaving off those curls of his, because he’s worn his hair the same way practically since he was sixteen yeah? But then Louis points at me and says.” Niall pitches his voice higher in a spot on impression of Louis’ own. “Like you’re one to talk Niall, you’ve worn your hair that way for almost as long you just lessen the amount of it you wear blonde these days. So I shrugged and told Lou to change me up, just nothing too drastic and this is what she came up with, I like it, whatcha think?”

Zayn licked his lips to wet them and cleared his throat to avoid his voice squeaking like a twelve year old who’d just discovered masturbation and the wonders of an orgasm. Fixing Niall will the ol’ bedroom eyes, he gripped the font of his boyfriend’s shirt, roughly pulling him close so that their noses almost touched while he smirked sexily:

“What I _think_ is that the food can wait for a bit yeah? Got me a hot boyfriend to ravage don’t I?”

XXX

After a quick fuck on the couch and a toppled container of moo shoo pork later they’re dressed once again and Zayn sends a thank you to Allah that Conor hadn’t walked in on them. While Niall doles out portions of food for the both of them he finally broaches the subject of Ashton:

 “Who was that bloke I saw you walking out of the dining hall with last night after I got off my shift at the bookstore?” Zayn asked, conversationally, not a hint of the hurt and anger that he’d stewed in the night before at having been left out of the loop detectable as he watched Niall struggle to spear a particularly stubborn piece of chicken he wanted off his plate with a chopstick.

“Huh?” Niall said, distracted. His tongue now poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, Zayn gave it about another two or three seconds before the blonde gave up and either fetched a fork or used his fingers. “Oh Ashton? He’s just me little for rush, I told you about ‘im last week remember?” as predicted Niall let out a soft frustrated growl and picked the pesky thing up with the hand not currently wielding chopsticks and popped it into his mouth, chewing happily while Zayn frowned in thought.

Because now that he thought about it, he did vaguely recall Niall mentioning an Ashton a time or two but he hadn’t really paid the name much mind, something he did often when Niall went into frat boy mode. It was endearing for the most part but exposure to it in large spans became a bit much, not to mention last week he’d been stressing out on account of a Statistics exam he just _knew_ was going to fail.

 Niall _hadn’t_ mentioned however that this Ashton bloke was his little and he _sure as hell_ didn’t say anything about those dimples or that face that Niall would be in the presence of often for the next couple of weeks. Zayn sure as hell would’ve paid attention to _that_ information if he had.

“Did you? Well why haven’t you introduced us then? Harry’s met Louis’ little on several occasions and they aren’t even officially dating.” Niall snorted around a mouthful of rice.

“They are too, Haz just doesn’t want the actual _title_ of boyfriend because he’s a certified freak but they’re totally boyfriends and everyone knows it mate.” Zayn sighed, conceding.

“Fine, fine they’re boyfriends now will you stop avoiding the real question why haven’t we met Niall?” The blonde shrugged, setting down the current container he held and finally turning to face Zayn.

“Dunno, just didn’t think it mattered that much to ya babe, you kind of turn a deaf ear whenever I mention anything frat related lately—don’t think I haven’t noticed and I’m not upset about it, really…just thought I needn’t bother you with stories of rush besides he’s my little I’m supposed scuff him up a bit, make him work for me respect and friendship and I don’t think he’s quite earned the right to meet my boyfriend yet.” Zayn relaxed noticeably, but not entirely.

“So that’s it then, it’s not because you’re ashamed of me or something?” He whispered meekly causing the blonde to fix him with a look that read that he clearly thought Zayn was insane, his mouth pulled down in a frown.

“Are you mad? Zayn I’ve got the hottest boyfriend to exist who is smart and a huge dork but can still command everyone’s attention when he walks into a room and make me hard with just a bat of those godforsaken eyelashes of yers…believe me babe I’m not ashamed of you, if anything I’ve become right annoying to the boys all the bragging I do ‘round the house about ya.”

“Really?” Zayn squeaked out, physically deflating in relief.

“Truly babe, should’ve seen me the day you got yer short story published in the campus paper, not only did I make every brother grab a copy of it for himself but I also stuck a copy on the fridge and framed another for the living room it’s still up there today if you came around anymore you’d see it.”

“Has it really been that long since I stayed over?” Niall snorted again.

“Yes, poor Josh got all teary-eyed the other day, telling me he’s forgotten the color of yer eyes then went and started singing that bloody line from that Elton tune:   _I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue_ , he’s a mad one that Josh is.” Niall finished, shaking his head as he moved to take up the container of fried dumplings once more. Zayn couldn’t help but laugh, but his mirth was short lived as his features slid into a pout once more.

“Ok but Ashton, I _saw_ him, he’s well fit, are you certain you didn’t keep him a secret because you I dunno fancy him or summat?” Niall’s neck whipped around so quickly Zayn had a moment to fret about whiplash.

“You think I’d do that, Zee really? Is that the kind of guy you take me for?” Zayn’s eyes widened having never seen Niall like this before.

“No I just…” He jumped as Niall dropped the container, letting it plop loudly a bit of grease flying out to land on the coffee table’s finish but he ignored it, fixing Zayn with a look the darker boy was not accustomed to seeing let alone being on the receiving end of.

“I just now told you, you’re it for me and you actually think I would, that I ever could…” Niall shook his head, muttering a few choice curse words before meeting Zayn’s eyes once more. “I think I better go.”

“No, Ni babe I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking…”He started but was cut off by Niall’s firm head shake.

“Really Zee I have to go before I say or do something I’ll regret, I’m really hurt.” Zayn worried his lip as he watched Niall stand, grabbing up his jacket on his way to the door. Zayn stood as well to follow.

“Alright, but will you at least text me to let me know you got home ok?”

“Sure whatever, I’ll also text you when I’ve chilled out yeah?” Niall threw over his shoulder, not turning to actually look at him.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll be waiting for that text then.”

“Fine, see ya then.”

“Bye, babe I…” Zayn snapped his jaw shut before the words could slip from his lips because neither of them has yet to utter the L word , sure they joked about it and sometimes traced the words into each other’s skin during or after sex but those didn’t count they were spur of the moment, wasn’t thinking it just slipped out accidents that Zayn would argue meant even more than intentionally saying them but there was just something about someone looking you in the eye and saying those words with conviction and even after months of dating the thought that Niall had crawled just underneath his skin becoming a legit part of him, had come to be one of the best and most important parts of his life—scared the shit out of him and the thought baring himself like that, of being the first one to admit just how far gone he is, of being so vulnerable with the blonde was near paralyzing.

Either way he doubted Niall would appreciate hearing them just now so he stayed silent as he watched Niall slip out of the apartment, the door shutting softly behind him.

XXX

Zayn tried to respect Niall’s wishes, really he had but two hours and four pages into a twelve page paper and still no text from his boyfriend Zayn found himself throwing his coat and vans on, ignoring Conor’s curious shout after him as he rushed out the door of their flat.

He’d just made the last bus of the night and was taking the few steps of the frat house porch in under half an hour. When he texted Louis to come downstairs to let him in. He was surprised when it was Harry who came to the door, wordlessly grabbing Zayn to him and wrapping those ridiculously long spidery arms of his around the darker boy, mumbling nonsense into his shoulder most of which was much too muffled to decipher but what Zayn did catch was:

“Oh thank god! Everyone is acting off…don’t like seeing Nialler upset and he didn’t come down for dinner Zayn… _Niall_ didn’t want to _eat_.” A strangled noise bubbled its way up from his throat as the magnitude of the situation hit him because there wass never a time or situation that could make the blonde lose his appetite…or so Zayn had thought.  

Meeting Harry’s eyes he opened his mouth but nothing came out, because what could he even say? It turns out no words were needed as Harry just nodded hitting him in the chest with a pack of Niall’s favorite flavor Poptarts, patting it once before finally moving out of his way. Zayn smiled gratefully and took the stairs two at a time, finding the door to Niall’s room easily and sending a prayer of thanks when the doorknob turned in his hand, for once thankful that his boyfriend could never be arsed to remember to lock it.

With the door now open he spied the curled up lump in the bed with the help of the glow of light spilling into the room from the hallway and quickly entered, shutting the door softly behind him and locking it for good measure.  He made quick work of stripping down to his pants and slid into bed behind the younger boy, spooning him in close to his body, burying his nose into his hair he inhaled deeply every nerve that had been up and jittering since Niall had first walked out of his flat finally settling, calming down now that he had his boy in his arms once again. Niall made a snuffling sound and Zayn’s entire body stiffened anticipating what Niall’s reaction would be to him being there when he specifically told Zayn to wait until he texted him.

“Zayn?”  Niall said, voice small and faraway. Zayn nuzzled in deeper.

“Uh, yeah babe s’me.”

“Mm, what took you so long?” And Zayn could finally breathe, as Niall took this time to turn over in Zayn’s embrace causing one of his arms to slip from Niall’s shoulder to now rest at his hip. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but once they did Zayn quickly wished they hadn’t because even in the faint moonlight that shown through Niall’s shitty blinds he could tell Niall had been crying, took in the puffy eyes and slightly red nose

“Sorry love, was just doing what you said but I should’ve known better’n that yeah? Should’ve done what I wanted to from the start which was run after you like some character out a bloody Nicholas Sparks movie.”

“Naw, did actually need a bit of time away from ya if I’m being honest but you had me worried that you wouldn’t come at all.” He sniffed and Zayn couldn’t help but tighten his hold on his boy.

“I’ll always come for you; I couldn’t sleep knowing you were cross with me.”

“I missed dinner I was so upset.” He mumbled into Zayn’s chest before moving so that their eyes met. “You really think I’d ever cheat on you?”

“I never said I thought you were cheating on me Niall…I just thought with Ashton being so fit maybe you thought I’d get jelly or something.”

“Well _aren’t_ you?”

“Ridiculously so.” Niall clucked his tongue.

“There’s no need, honest. Ashton’s aces and sure he’s easy on the eyes but he’s no _you_ …he can’t get me hot with just a look he can’t turn me on by reciting bloody Keats—hell before you babe I didn’t even know who the hell Keats _was_. “ Zayn shook his head at what a deprived life the blonde had led before he came into it.

“And you know I’m not much for reading but I could listen to you all day, watch yer lips as they form each word, each goddamn syllable—it’s nearly the hottest thing to watch second to you on your hands and knees your back arched in a gorgeous bow as I fuck you so good yer toes curl, god that’s definitely the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen and you think I’d ever risk losing that to mess around with me little, with _anyone_?”

“No, I guess it’s still just hard to believe.”

“What is?”

“That you’d choose me, have chosen me, you know what it was like with my ex, I guess I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for you to snap out of it which I know isn’t fair but…” Niall pressed his lips to the hollow of Zayn’s throat murmuring:

“Not gonna happen babe, you’re stuck with me yeah?”

“Am I?” Zayn feigned a put upon face, sighing dramatically. “Oh well I guess I’ll keep you then.”

“Yeah, you think so?”

“Well you’ve got an awfully nice cock and you laugh at all my bad jokes.”

“ _Terrible_.” Niall corrected under his breath.

“Not to mention you always bring food whenever you pop round my place so I reckon I’d starve to death if we ever finished so you sort of can’t break up with me…for your conscious’ sake you see.” The younger boy hooted with laughter, slapping Zayn’s arm good naturedly.

“God, I love you.” Zayn’s breath hitched as he waited for Niall’s wry smile that never came, the blonde simply stared straight into him with those captivating blues of his, taking him in.

“What?” He asked priding himself on how little his voice shook.

“Huh? Oh I said I love you.” Niall confessed with a nonchalance Zayn couldn’t possibly even begin to fathom as his entire body threatened to shut down on him.

“Yes you did, but you didn’t say it in like a joking way.” Niall sent him an odd look.

“That’s because I’m not joking?” The blonde said slowly as if speaking to a small child, or a very drunk Louis. Zayn gulped loudly.

“Wait so you mean you…”

“Zayn, babe you _had_ to know…I say it all the time.” Niall reminded, reaching a hand out to caress the other boy’s cheek. Instinctively Zayn nuzzles into his touch.

“Yeah but we’re usually joking around.” Niall shook his head slowly.

“No, I’ve never been joking around.”

“Even as soon as our second official date?” The blonde shrugged and again Zayn was thrown by his insouciance.

“Knew it from the start didn’t I?” Zayn made a soft noise and pounced on the smaller boy without warning, attacking his lips with a ferocious kiss that had the both of them whimpering into it.

 Zayn brought a hand up to tease one of Niall’s nipples making the blonde gasp into his mouth as he twisted the tiny nub just hard enough to make his toes curl as he trailed kisses down his jaw and neck trying to sear the words I love you into his skin so that he would always know how much he meant to him.

“Zee, fuck! Come on babe I need...” Niall moaned impatiently thrusting up so his aching dick grazed the other boy’s elbow, leaving a smear of pre cum. Zayn chuckled darkly at the fact that Niall was already completely naked beneath the sheets and moved to finally fist him into his grip, giving the head a vicious squeeze that had Niall’s eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head.

“This what you need?” Zayn hissed directly into the blonde’s ear, nipping teasingly at the lobe there. Niall grunted, as his hips rose off the mattress in an effort to fuck into Zayn’s grasp but the older boy just shook his head and with a teasing grin held him down by his hip, jerking him off double time now.

“F—fuck I’m close, you keep that up babe and I’ll be done for sooner than we’d both like.” Niall warned in a joking tone, but his eyes revealed just how serious he was.

“Want you to fuck me though.” Zayn said purposefully sulky.

“Ah! Then you best stop that then and for the love of god don’t _say_ shit like that, in that _voice_.” Niall chastised, his cheeks flushed and lips bitten raw.

“What my _speaking_ voice?” Zayn joked, slowing his hand down to a lazy stroke.

“Basically.” Zayn snickered but did finally let his hold of Niall go in favor of reaching into the bedside drawer for the lube and condom stashed there.

Wriggling out of his pants he set about drizzling a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before reaching back behind his balls to massage the puckered ring there, slowly teasing himself open until both digits were swallowed up and he gasped, fucking back onto his own fingers while Niall watched entranced.

Zayn opened his eyes which had fallen shut when the pleasure became too much, in an effort to calm himself lest things end before they’d really had a chance to begin he was met by the sight of Niall chewing his lips as he watched Zayn do his thing his erection lying flat against his belly red and throbbing. Smirking he leant down and took the head of it between his lips making Niall curse bloody murder.

 “ _Christ Zayn_ really? You pick now to test my restraint when I’m so bloody hard for you I’m ready to burst?” Zayn simply hummed from around his dick sending shivers throughout the blonde’s entire body causing him to sit up and practically push Zayn off of him and onto his back, before shoving two fingers into the darker boy’s stretched hole, scissoring them a few times just to be sure while Zayn tried his best to focus long enough to roll the condom on him between whimpers.

“Enough, mm…that’s enough Ni, m’ready.” Zayn slurred already drunk with anticipation as Niall withdrew his fingers and knelt between his thighs, tapping Zayn’s hole a few times with his dick making Zayn whine eagerly and try to scoot back enough to fuck himself if need be, he wasn’t above doing all the work. Niall chuckled, liking that he now had the upper hand.

“What babe? Don’t feel like teasing anymore? Don’t hear you laughing now do I?” Zayn glared up at the smirking blonde but instead of giving him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to him by answering he simply made a show of walking his fingers over his sweaty thigh to take his own dick in hand, giving himself a few experimental tugs to test just how close he was an nearly groaned, his head tilting back in pleasure of its own accord.

Niall frowned, slapping Zayn’s hand away  and replacing it with his own as he stroked him lazily, finally giving Zayn what he wanted, by fucking into him, not giving him any time to adjust before he was pulling out and brutally thrusting back in.

There’s no way he’s going to be able to last for very much longer Zayn’s had him on the edge of release from the start, that coupled with how absolutely wrecked the older boy looked, eyes screwed shut, mouth open wide as Niall fucked the most delicious noises out of him. His hands twisted in the sheets in an effort not to touch himself because he knew how much Niall liked it when he came off of his dick alone.

“That’s it babe you’re taking me so good, so good Zee.” Niall panted, biting his lip as a drop of sweat dripped off of his nose to land in the middle of the darker boy’s chest. Niall didn’t think he would ever get over how perfectly Zayn felt around him, and the noises Zayn made as he fucked him was like music to his ears.

“C—close.” Zayn moaned, turning his head to try and hide his face from Niall in the pillow, biting down on it. Despite himself Niall rolled his eyes, wondering when Zayn would get it, would realize that he didn’t need to hide his ‘o’ face from him, that Niall thought he was the most beautiful human being—when he was coming especially.

With that thought in mind Niall came with a gruff bark.

He continued to fuck Zayn through it, the older boy keening into him, eyes wide and looking directly into Niall’s own as he palmed the sides of his sweaty face, petting him as he came down from his orgasm. Niall shuddered under his touch, his arms shaking with the effort to hold himself up until finally he just collapsed, immediately rolling off of Zayn to lie on the bed beside him.

 “Come up here Zee, want ya to fuck me mouth.”  Zayn hesitated only a beat before crawling up to the head of the bed to straddle Niall’s shoulders because his boyfriend always insisted on deep-throating despite the fact that he had the absolute worst gag reflex, but he knew that Zayn secretly loved the gagging noises he made and the twinge Niall’s throat made as it repelled against the head of Zayn’s cock when he fucked into it.

Zayn folded his arms atop the headboard, burying his face in them as his hips snapped forward fucking into Niall’s mouth with abandon. It only took a few more thrusts for Zayn to come with a sob.

“Fuck  that took a lot of me, reckon I’d better sneak downstairs and see if I can find something to nibble on to replenish me strength.” Zayn rolled his eyes, giggling as he reached for the Poptarts he’d set on the bedside table before climbing in bed and whacked Niall in the chest with it.

“Way ahead of you babe.”

“Aww Zee and you wonder why I love you.” Niall breathed, shooting a look at Zayn that broadcasted just how fond the other boy was of him.

“I love you too you know.” Zayn finally said and the answering grin he got in return was well worth putting himself out there for.

“I know.” Niall said cryptically before tearing into the Poptarts package with his teeth.

XXX

Zayn woke the next morning and groaned when he found Niall’s side of the bed empty and more importantly cold meaning Niall had been gone for a while now and really for someone who spent ninety-eight percent of his life drunk or high Niall woke up ridiculously early every morning. Just once Zayn would like to wake up at like 2:30 in the afternoon with his boyfriend still snuggled into his side, ready for some spectacular morning sex.

Sighing he stretched his body taunt, moaning at how good it felt, realizing Niall must’ve worn him out more than he’d originally thought the night before when he surprised him by rolling him over onto his stomach to take him for a third time immediately after he’d finish up his Poptarts, Zayn could still taste the artificial strawberry flavoring on the blonde’s tongue.

He grudgingly rolls out of bed and sleepily reaches to the floor for the first bottom and top combination he can find, which happens to be a baggy pair of joggers and Niall’s infamous American flag tank top that never failed to show off his perfect pink nipples, it was even baggier on Zayn, the straps slipping off his shoulder no matter how many times he pulled them back up again.

 After a quick stop to the loo Zayn made his way downstairs where a notable ruckus could already be heard despite it only being ten in the morning. Yawning and scratching his belly simultaneously he took in the scene before him: A boy with bubblegum pink hair tossing grapes across the dining room table into the awaiting mouth of a boy with a darker complexion, wearing a Nasa t-shirt with backward snapback atop his head. He had an infectious smile and warm eyes as he threw his arms up in the air, cheering as he happily chewed the grape he’d caught using just his gob.

Beside the pair sat Niall and Louis doing the exact same thing only less successfully if the many fallen grapes at their feet were any indication. Zayn almost smiled imagining Niall’s irritation at the wasting of food. Louis looked up; spotting him and grinned, shouting:

“Zee, look alive.” The darker boy had just enough time to duck and avoid a grape to the head, because there was no way he could catch it in his mouth even if he wasn’t still sleep groggy. Glaring at the older boy he entered the room, headed passed Niall to the closest empty seat only to feel his boyfriend’s arm snake around him and pull him into his lap instead with a softly growled _c’mere_ Zayn grinned, a faint pink tingeing his cheeks as the other three at the table watched with amused smiles.

“Zayn babe, this is Calum one of the new pledges and Liam’s little, cotton candy head over there would be Louis’ little Mikey. Lads this is Zayn.”

“Sup” Calum nodded before tossing grape up and skillfully catching it in his own mouth.

“Good to finally meet ya.” Mikey said wriggling to evade Louis’ fingers as they attacked his sides. Zayn couldn’t help but smile at the downright adorable giggle that left the younger boy’s lips as Louis tickled him to the point of breathlessness.

“Alright ya animals, foods up!” Harry suddenly announced knocking the kitchen’s swinging door open with his hip as his hands were filled with a plate stacked with pancakes and a plate loaded with an assortment of breakfast meats. Calum’s stomach literally gurgled beside him, which Zayn couldn’t help but titter at.

“Hey Niall I’ve made yours with chocolate chips like you asked, but you think I ought to bring Zayn’s up to him in bed maybe? Make a good impress—“The dimpled blonde spoke coming in right behind Harry. His words died in his throat as he finally took his eyes off the plates he carried precariously in both hands, moving slowly so as not to drop anything as he saw the sausages rolling with every step threatening to go right off the plate at any minute, their eyes meet for the first time.

“Oh um hi.” The blonde said, quickly dropping the plates onto the table in front of Niall as soon as he was close enough and immediately fell to one knee, taking one of Zayn’s hands in his own he then proceeded to kiss the back of it.

“Good morning Zayn the gorgeous—all knowing and well well _well_ endowed, it’s my esteemed pleasure to finally make yer acquaintance.” Zayn was left to blush confused, while the rest of the room erupted in laughter. Finally Zayn cleared his throat, gently tugging his hand from Ashton’s loose grip and clearing his throat.

“Um, well it’s nice to meet you as well Ashton?” The blonde nodded, his head still bowed and Zayn shared a quick look with Louis who just shrugged in amusement.

“You may um rise I guess?” Ashton mumbled a ‘thank you’ as he climbed back up onto his feet.

“Well now that, that’s all settled how about we dig in before all the foods gone cold?” Harry muttered under his breath tucking into the seat beside Louis and forking a pancake onto his own plate while Ashton headed for the seat Zayn had been eyeing since entering the room. He sighed now resigning himself to the fact that he would just have to sit all the way at the head of the table with Ashton between him and Niall but when he made a move to stand Niall’s arms tightened around his waist and he blew out an annoyed breath.

“Babe, you know this is my fave seat in the house but there’s no way you’re going to be able to eat like this.” He reminded his boyfriend and again tried to stand only to result in much of the same, with Niall making a pathetic noise of protest until Zayn finally just gave up, settling more comfortably in Niall’s boney lap.

“Suppose you mean for me to feed you then?” He whispered more to himself as he grabbed up the nearest fork and knife and began cutting the pancakes in front of him into triangles before drizzling maple syrup over top and forking some up to bring to the blonde’s open mouth. Niall grinned as he chewed merrily, watching as the next forkful made its way into Zayn’s mouth.

“Sausage babe?” Zayn asked after swallowing, not even having to wait for Niall's nod as he brought a thick link to Niall’s lips where the blonde bit half of it into his mouth so Zayn popped the remaining half into his own and he knew they probably made for the most disgustingly sweet picture him sat in Niall's lap feeding him and sharing food—everything he found to be annoying  when he witnessed other couples doing it, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care at the moment, taking a sip of orange juice before tipping the cup to Niall’s lips as well.

“So what was all that bowing mess you had Ashton do before?” He asked Niall midway through. He felt as well as heard Niall chuckle, his chest quaking with it and hence jostling Zayn in the process.

“Just a bit of hazing, figured if he was finally going ta meet ya I’d make him earn the privilege yeah?”

“Hmm, ok but _well endowed_ did you really have to?”

“Yes.” Niall said with no further explanation so Zayn just huffed and shoved the last of the pancakes into Niall’s gob. Listening in on the various conversations taking place around them Ashton and Louis’ argument over who was the supreme millionaire playboy turned super hero Batman or Ironman in particular. He felt something in his warm as he watched Ashton fight hard in favor of the caped crusader and figured Niall’s little wasn’t half bad after all.

Not long after making this discovery their meal was interrupted by a loud crash as a still drunk Josh toppled down the stairs and into the wall with an 'oof' before making his way into the dining area his steps sort of zig-zaggy.

“Hey what’s’ the big idea eating pancakes without me?” He slurred his eyes still glassy from last night’s binge. They widen however as they land on Zayn and without warning he’s stumbling over to where the darker boy sat still on Niall—whose legs had to have started to go numb by now though he still had yet to complain. Bringing warm clammy hands up to cup Zayn’s face to him:

“Zaynie poo, I’ve missed you!” He choked out, the emotion in his voice so sincere, Zayn found his own throat getting a bit tight. “Would you look at that they’re more a _hazel brown_ wouldn’t you say Nialler?”  

The blonde snickered loudly, nodding in confirmation and just like that the conversations around the table resumed and Ashton was helping Josh to the empty seat at the head of the table where he plated him a few cold pancakes, not that the inebriated boy minded much as he nearly drowned them in syrup and shoveled them into his mouth. As Ashton returned to his seat he pointedly nudged Zayn in his side, grinning.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, this one talks about you all the time as does just about every bloke around here…I’m pretty sure Liam is president of the Zayn Malik fan club or summat.” Zayn laughed at that, shaking his head and confessed:

“I wish I could say the same for you.” At the sight of Ashton’s sunken face he quickly continued. “BUT I’m kind of a shite boyfriend who made Niall feel like he couldn’t talk about frat stuff around me which includes his little.” The younger boy cheered back up instantly and shrugged, assuring Zayn it was all good, that they could maybe be friends now, which was all that mattered and Zayn reckoned that yes, they most definitely would.

“I’m sorry.” He craned his head back to whisper. Niall licked some stray syrup from his lip and shrugged.

“For what?”

“Not wanting to be a part of this.” He muttered remorsefully causing Niall to make an incredulous sound.

“Oh shut up you were always a part of it whether you liked it or not.” He murmured into Zayn’s shoulder before placing a quick kiss there.

When Zayn turned to ask him what he meant by that the blonde grinned and simply nodded toward the wall behind the couch that could clearly be seen from where they sat. Zayn followed his gaze only to gasp as sure enough he saw his short story framed and hanging for all to see.


End file.
